Not a Bad Man
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: Severus Snape has always told himself that he is a bad man. Will he discover otherwise when he falls for Harry Potter? Neither he nor Harry wanting things to change when they go back to Hogwarts, secrets must be kept, and things will never be the same.
1. A Bad Man

**A/N: Alright so I know that this is a really short chapter, like REALLY SHORT, but I'm definitely gonna make them longer starting right after the next chapter. Kay? :) Also, it's probably going to start out with just some kinda short, skippity chapters, because this has nothing to do with the actual plot, it's just that it needs to be made known how Sev and Harry get together and whatnot. So bear with me! XD**

Severus Snape…was a bad man. He was also…misunderstood. Sure, he got angry easily, and he took joy in making ickle firsties cry, but didn't most people who hated their lives? If he were to be honest with himself, he even thought he was a bad man.

So naturally everyone hated him.

So naturally, he was surprised when he found out someone didn't hate him.

So naturally he didn't know what to do.

So naturally he got confused, and lashed out at said boy.

"If you must stay with me over winter holidays Potter, then you will abide by my rules and you will not behave as you usually do, mocking me at every turn with insult after insult," he bit out, damning Dumbledore for telling him to put up with the boy. His only reason had been that Potter needed occlumency training immediately.

Harry smiled sweetly, willing this to work the way he hoped it would, "Only if you promise the same for me, sir."

Snape's lips thinned. "Fine," he nodded slowly, trying to control his rage at the youth for being so damned cheery.

"When will we be leaving then, Professor?" Harry batted his eyelashes, trying to look cute.

Snape either didn't notice or chose to ignore it, "In an hour. Go pack your things and be back here in an hour. We will floo to my home."

Harry flinched at the word floo. He had never perfected his…stumble. He left the room without further word.

Snape stared at his back. Perhaps he would drink himself to oblivion this winter break.


	2. An Even Worse Man

**A/N: So the chapters will get much longer than this and definitely longer than the previous. Also, just to let everyone know, the chapter names aren't based on the kind of person Severus truly is, they are named for the kind of person Severus thinks he is by the end of the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer (cause I forgot on the first chapter, as usual): I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, he would be dating/marrying Severus, not Ginny.**

**WARNINGS (cause I forgot them too): Slash, of the SSHP variety, and some language.**

Harry stumbled out of the floo, Snape catching him swiftly.

"Watch your step, Potter," Snape growled.

"Er, thank you," Harry blushed, trying vainly not to look up into Snape's eyes, for he knew the man could invade his thoughts with ease.

Snape showed Harry to his rooms, and to Harry's immense pleasure his rooms were located directly across from the other man's.

Snape swiftly left to prepare a potion and Harry mumbled to himself as he looked around his temporary room. "It's so big, and fancy…"

The room was indeed quite splendid. The bed was a large king size with black silk sheets and startling contrasting white pillows. The walls were painted a navy blue, and the carpets were of the night's sky, the image on them moving, as though he was standing on a cloudless night.

Harry unpacked his belongings and undressed himself, not bothering to take off anything but his shirt. He hopped on to the bed and quickly fell into a deep slumber. His dreams were quick to start as thoughts of Severus Snape crept into his mind.

Severus Snape hadn't noticed the time fly by as he worked in his lab, brewing potions for Poppy's infirmary. The man glanced up at the clock eventually and he shook his head.

"Peaches!" he called out.

A pop later, a scrawny-looking house elf appeared in front of him. "Yes master Snape, sir?"

"Set the main table for dinner. I wish to eat in five minutes."

"Yes sir, Peaches'll be doin' that now, sir!"

Snape sighed and headed up to tell Potter dinner would be ready soon. He had to admit, he wasn't completely adverse to the boy spending his break here. In fact, he was quite excited about it, which made it all the worse.

Merlin only knows why he was damned to be attracted to the son of his childhood enemy, and godson of that enemy's best friend. The youth had grown into a fine young man, and even though he may never say it out loud, had a fascinating personality. He wasn't the brash Gryffindor he had been in his first year, or the nervous boy from his fourth year, but a fine person.

These sorts of thoughts alone scared the shit out of Snape, not to mention the more…pedophilic thoughts he harbored for the boy. He often dreamt at night of pounding Potter hard through the mattress, Harry screaming his name in ecstasy and delight.

But Potter hated him. At least, he was mostly sure of this. Lately the boy had been more amiable in his company, but then again that was probably him just being hopeful.

He didn't know when these thoughts and feelings had begun, but he guessed it was some time around Harry's third year, however disgusting he himself thought it was.

The boy had certainly matured, and was obviously oblivious to the way many females and males looked at him when they thought no one was looking.

Severus had begun to care what happened to the boy and how his life was changing. He wasn't aware of this until this year however and the epiphany startled him.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, the man pushed Harry's door open and stepped inside, looking upon Harry with surprise.

It seemed he had settled right in.

The boy was napping on his bed in nothing but a worn pair of muggle jeans that hung provocatively low on his hips, just begging to be torn off and forgotten.

Severus swallowed, his eyes roaming over the youth's chest and arms, then up to his face as Harry mumbled something.

"Can't…trying…stop…" he whimpered.

"Potter," Snape started before being cut off by a loud scream.

"Potter!" Snape rushed forward, kneeling next to the bed, trying to shake Harry awake.

Harry moaned and his eyes fluttered open, a flush staining his cheeks as he saw Snape's face hovering barely an inch above his own.

Severus sneered, "So nice of you to shut up."


	3. A Despicable Man

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Harry was surprised the man had cared to ask, though not unpleasantly, despite the sneer Snape had plastered on his face. "Uhmn, yeah. It's no big deal. It wasn't as bad as the one with Mr. Weasley…" he trailed off, shuddering, unconsciously moving closer to Snape in an attempt at comfort.

Severus hesitated before hugging Harry briefly and then releasing him almost instantly. "Well, dinner should be ready by now. Come with me and we'll go eat in the library. It's much more comfortable than the dining room."

Harry nodded, mouth hanging slightly open, wondering if that had just happened. Had Snape hugged him?

Suddenly, a large grin broke out across Harry's face as he said, "Alright then, sir. Actually, would you mind helping me up? My body is like jello right now." He laughed lightly and looked up shyly through his lashes.

Severus suddenly felt as though the room was fifty degrees too hot. Helping a half-dressed youth get out of bed? He'd rather get in with him…he shook away his thoughts.

He shifted on one foot before deciding it couldn't do any harm, and he pulled Potter up abruptly form his spot on the bed.

As Snape had underestimated his own strength, Harry came tumbling down on top of him. He blushed like mad and stayed perfectly still.

"Hee, well Professor that certainly was impressive. Who'd have known the potions master at Hogwarts was so strong," Harry smiled jokingly.

Severus did a rare thing just at that moment. He smiled a true smile. A smile that left Harry feeling week-kneed despite the fact he was laying on top of his professor. A thought that made him turn an even deeper shade of red in his cheeks as he squirmed to get up.

Severus froze as he felt Harry's rather obvious arousal, trying not to seem as though he knew. The boy had had a nightmare, not a wet dream. Why was he turned on? _Unless,_ a traitorous voice thought in his mind, _Harry Potter wants you. Desires you. Wishes that you would fuck him into oblivion. Perhaps he would like nothing more than to beg for you to allow him to suck you off._

Severus swallowed, his own thick arousal becoming more apparent. He knew he shouldn't have taken off his normal robes. His plain black trousers would give him away.

Harry felt the older man's arousal at the same time the man felt his own, unbeknownst to Harry.

Gulping down his initial protests that this was wrong, so very, very wrong, Harry slowly leaned back down towards Snape.

He paused just for a moment before his hand squeezed Snape's arm, shifting a little so their erections were touching. The gasp he heard beneath him made him stop. Had he angered the man?

Severus reversed their positions so Harry was beneath him with a growl. "Potter, what do you think you are doing?" he purred silkily, whispering in Harry's ear, pleased to feel the youth shudder under him.

"Er, I…I don't know, sir," Harry finally replied, feeling quite put out. He'd never done anything with anyone. Never even kissed anyone. He's never been kissed. How Drew Barrymore of him.

His eyes snapped wide as he felt Snape grind against his hard on. He moaned, mewling in appreciation as Snape began to place kisses up and down his neck, the man's hands running up and down Harry's bare arms, stopped at the shoulders to work their way inwards, running own his sides.

Harry arched upwards as Severus pinched a nipple, bending slightly to nip at it and suck the small nub in his mouth.

"M-Merlin!" Harry murmured, not caring anymore how wrong it was. He wanted this. Oh how he wanted this. He had dreamt of it so many nights, the rare nights his nightmares did not come.

"Harry," Severus said, stopping abruptly, having to know for sure. "Do you want this, me?" At Harry's shaky nod he continued, "Because there is no going back if I have you. There are no second chances. Either we do this and explore a relationship, we do this and forget about it completely, or we don't do this. What's it going to be?"

Harry looked into the man's eyes, "I want two things, sir. First, for you to fuck me. Second, for you to like me. I…I like you, I think."

Snape chuckled, "Then call me Severus, Harry." He kissed the boy soundly on his lips, roughly, harshly, but oh so sweetly.

Severus moved downwards again, kissing and sucking Harry's neck, leaving a bright mark for all to see. Oh yes and all would see that the boy was taken and not to be approached.

"Gods, never knew what I was missing," Harry muttered.

"What, me?" Severus asked, frowning.

Harry blushed, "No, I actually meant kissing. Never been kissed before. You, well you were just my first kiss."

Snape looked at him with a strange expression, "Harry…Harry are you a virgin?"

The boy nodded and Severus smashed his lips down against the youths. Harry just had to tell him that he'd never been touched. By anyone. Besides him.

He unbuttoned the jeans Harry wore and pulled them off, taking in the sight of snitch boxers, looking up at Harry amusedly.

"Present," Harry bit out, less than amused.

Severus just grinned and lowered his hand, gently pulling Harry to climax, following shortly thereafter and becoming covered in his pants with a white-hot gunk, as well as his hand from Harry.

Harry watched in fascination as Severus licked his cum off his hand. He gulped, feeling his arousal returning.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy's stamina. Perhaps he'd have to explore that at a later time. Now, they had to talk.


End file.
